Numerous types of holders and dispensers have been devised in the past which are adapted to be used with a roll of material such as adhesive tape. These holders/dispensers typically have multiple plastic and metal pieces including complicated dispensing members and cutting blades.
Notwithstanding the number of tape holders/dispensers which have been developed in the past, there is a continuing need for a leading edge retaining device that is easy to manufacture, simple to use and convenient to store. Moreover, there is a continuing need for such a device that is adaptable for use as a tape cutting tool as well.